NineTailed Cherry Blossom
by JC40077
Summary: Narusaku this happans after the time skip. both Naruto and sakura are jonins 2 Chapters alot better than my first fan fic it alsow says by LordUzumaki thats my Devaint art name. i origanally wrote it for this so thats why it says that
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Nine-Tailed Cherry Blossom by YondaimeUchiha (fan LordUzumaki (DeviantArt)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto was at home eating ramen and relaxing after his tuff day of training with the wind element. He has just finished his tenth bowl of ramen and is on his eleventh when he hears a nock on the door. He gets up to answer it. He opens the door to find Sakura standing their blushing about something. Naruto is really confused but cant stop blushing himself. He has always had a crush on Sakura. When their were kids he would stalk her in his spare time. He always got clumsy and shy around her and messed up a lot but, as time passed he found time to hide all of that. But he couldn't stop blushing this time was it because she was staring strait at him. He starts sweating like crazy and his heart starts beating faster. He hopes he doesn't screw up this time. After a minute or so of staring at each other she asks if she can come in. of course he says yes. They go inside and sit on the couch. Naruto is very nervous. Is heart is beating faster and faster. He asks if she needs something to drink or eat and she says no. they have been sitting in the void of quietness for about 5 minutes. Naruto is wondering what she wants, coming over just to sit here and blush. She was still blushing WTF is she blushing about he wonders. She just sits their blushing and with a giggle every couple of minutes. Sometimes she stares at him and sometimes she stares around the room. When he was about to ask what she was doing here she just shouts out OH WHAT THE HELL! And reaches over wraps her arms around him and gives him a big kiss. Naruto is stunned and doesn't know what to do. He then wraps his arms around her and kisses he back. Sakura feels relieved. They start to kiss each other over and over, their souls intertwine with each other. Suddenly Sakura starts taking Naruto's head band off. Then he takes hers off while their still kissing and wrapped around each other . Slowly they take each others close off until they are both naked. They then start kissing each other more and more intense and romantic. They both start sweating like crazy, and then they fall asleep and each others arms. 


	2. Chapter 2 HAPPY EVER AFTER

Nine-Tailed Cherry Blossom Chapter 2 by LordUzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Intro:

This happens 1 month after the first chapter. Naruto and Sakura are happily married and are both ANBU. Naruto has surpassed his father and became the strongest ninja ever.

Chapter 2:

Naruto and Sakura are sitting down for breakfast after a "ROMANTIC NIGHTJ." When there is a knock on the door. Naruto opens the door to find 2 Hokage guards. They tell him that the 5th wants to talk with him in private. Naruto and Sakura wonder what she wants. When Naruto enters the hokage's office the door shuts behind him. She tells him there is something important they need to discuss. Meanwhile Sakura is waiting out side her office. She's wondering what's going on in there its quite, too quite. After another 3 hours Naruto walks out. He is just standing there motionless with a shocking look on his face. Sakura asks him what is wrong. But doesn't answer for about 30 sec. then. Naruto yells YYYYYEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!! He starts jumping like crazy. Sakura asks him what is going on. Then after he calms down he says that Granny Tsunade is retiring and he will be the 6th hokage, and that he will be initiated this after noon. There was a party at the Ramen Shop that night for Naruto. But Sakura went home early because she said she wasn't feeling good. When Naruto got home around 12:00 he saw that all the lights have been turned off. Then he hears a voice from inside their bedroom. Its Sakura telling him to come into the bedroom she has a surprise for him. When he walks in the bedroom he sees Sakura laying in their bed naked. He then starts to blush like crazy and says "You son of a Bitch this is why you went home early." He then removes his shirt and jumps into bed. Their arms wrap around each other. There warm skin touches each other. Their lips touch as they begin to kiss. Sakura starts to unzip his pants to get hem down to nothing. Sakura starts moaning louder and louder. Naruto knows that's the sign for harder and further. They "DO ITJ" for about 3 hours. It was the best night Naruto ever had.

12 years later:

Unlucky or not they were not wearing a condom so Sakura got pregnant. They born a son with the hair and almost everything of Naruto except for the eyes he has her eyes. They found out that when they reproduced the Nine-Tailed fox also did and so their son Naruke has the Fox inside him to. He just became a genin this week. They also have a 2 year old daughter named Naruko that looks all like Sakura as a kid. Only way you can tell Naruto is the father is because she the seal on her stomach like her father and brother have (it's a family birth mark). Even though she doesn't have the fox inside of her. The doctor said as she grows up she will probably get more of Naruto's features like the lines on the cheek. They have taken in a 11 year old girl named Tia who is their servant but they treat her like their own daughter. She has a big crush on Naruke like Sakura had on Sasuke. Their lives were perfect.

THE END 


End file.
